pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafael Kyo
Rafael Kyo Age: 13 Gender: Male Dorm: Raiku Dorm at The Pokemon Trainers Academy Personality and History Rafael is an upbeat person, and although he is simple minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. Rafael has matured over a year's time, for instance, when battling enemies he seems to have a more serious expression on his face. Rafael is confident and takes chargeof his group. He is also quite caring and reassuring to his friends and family. Rafael seems to unintentionally show somewhat of disrespect towards people of higher authority than him upon meeting them. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. Rafael seems to have a remarkable capacity to forgive,even to his sworn enemies. Though he is far from stupid, Rafael has often seen to be highly gullible and oblivious to what should be obvious. Rafael is often quick to anger whenever he's confused, and is quite childish at times. He can also be seen as quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. Whilesimple-minded and naive at times, he has a strong sense of justice. When Rafael was born he lived with his mom only because he didn’t have a dad. When he was 2 his mom found him a father that would love and care for him. Rafael lived with his mom and dad In New Bark Town until the day his father left in order to fulfill his dream of being the Pokémon master. The day his dad left Rafael wanted to become a Pokémon master also. Couple days later his mom found out she was pregnant with a baby girl. His mom then called his father and told him and he immediately went to the hospital with Rafael’s mom. When she found out they all moved into the empty house in Littleroot town. Before his mom got pregnant they always went for walks with each other and went to the park also. When Rafael’s 10th birthday came his mother started feeling pains in her stomach and went into labor the following night. On his 11th birthday Rafael received his first Pokémon, A Pikachu. He got the Pikachu from his father who caught it outside of his house. The next day Rafael packed his stuff and got ready for an epic adventure. A couple days later Rafael went on his journey and got pummeled by the first trainer he saw. That caused him to go home and give up on his adventure. After the horrifying loss Rafael feel into a deep depression. Nobody could help him in his depression not even his dad or mom or his little sister. When he turned 12 years old he only stayed in his room with his Pikachu. He was still a little bit depressed because he got destroyed on his first try. Then he heard the wonderful news about a new training academy coming out and thought he could enroll in it and get stronger. When he got the letter in the mail saying he was accepted he smiled then he saw who it was from, Gary Oak.After hearing the news he snapped out of his depression and suddenly got happier because he knew he could get better at battling and that his Pikachu would get stronger. The day he left was his 13th birthday and he was sad that he had to leave a day before his sister’s birthday. He reluctantly left and found out the ship to the school was going to leave without him. Rafael knew he had to catch the boat or he would never have another start on being the Pokémon master of any region. Team Pikachu (Lvl 21) Pikachu is similar to his trainer and shares many faults and strengths of him. Moves: Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt, Quick attack, Electro ball, Thunder, Iron Tail. Riolu (Lvl 20) (Lulu) Personality: Sweet and has a quiet personality. Moves: Force Palm, Agility, Crunch, Iron Defense, Endure, Blaze Kick Category:Character Category:Student